


"Well this is awkward…"

by Shatterpath



Series: The Alex/Kelly Fluffy Ficlet Spite-a-thon [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: A playful date.





	"Well this is awkward…"

Neither really knew what started it. A sassy comment, a well-timed crack at the worst opportune time of the movie, completely disrupting the flow of the cheesy horror flick, a whack of a pillow. Then Alex felt a piece of popcorn bounce off of her ear and squinted dangerous side-eye at her grinning date, who instantly pasted on an innocent face.

"Uuuuuugh," Alex complained with cartoon menace. "Little sisters."

And Kelly stuck her tongue out like a brat.

"Oh, that is it!"

With that bellow, Alex twisted and lunged, intending on pinning Kelly to the grey couch and maybe kissing that sassy smirk off of her beautiful face, but forgot Army training and the blanket thrown over her legs. In a squealing flurry of arms and legs, they crashed to the floor, barely missing the low table. For a startled moment, they took inventory and found nothing but a few rising bruises. Eyes meeting caused Alex to scoff and Kelly to swallow something giggle-ish and soon they were both howling with laughter.

Then the intimacy of the tangle they'd fallen into started to register. Kelly's smaller weight pinned Alex, their tangled legs further tangled in the dratted blanket.

"Well, this is awkward," Alex drawled, but her little curl of smile said otherwise. As did those calloused hands where they smoothed up Kelly's back.

"I have no complaints," Kelly purred and leaned down to stop a teasing hairs-breadth from a kiss. "Do you?"

"No ma'am," was the breathless reply, Alex tugging her closer so that they could happily ignore the movie for as long as they liked.


End file.
